wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest Bulwarks
The 21st Temperance Regiment, formally known as the Tempest Bulwarks, are the Astra Militarum Regiments that hail from the Jungle World of Temperance, located in the Ultima Segmentum. Information and knowledge surrounding the Tempest Bulwarks is largely myth and legend, as their background and formation are largely eschewed and expunged from Imperial records; but not their own. Masters of guerilla tactics and reconnaissance, they also serve as regular infantry in battlefields where they are called upon to assist other forces of the Imperium or in support of other Astra Militarum Regiments. Notable for their near careless but disciplined attitude, they are greatly admired as defenders, but deeply opposed as conquerors. Therefore, it is commonplace to request the Tempest Bulwarks into warzones that are either on the verge of being lost to the myriad of enemies the Imperium faces or when traditional tactics of most Astra Militarum Regiments are simply ineffective. They rarely train Planetary Defense Forces or other Astra Militarum Regiments, believing their tactics and their combat doctrine suit them alone. History Temperance is a Civilized World, holding a jungle climate located within the Ultima Segmentum, close to the Maelstrom, which was discovered during The Great Crusade, and eventually colonized by Imperium settlers roughly around 800.M30. Growing into a fledgling city of wonders that rivaled Pleasure Worlds, Temperance would eventually be thrust into the heat of the Great Crusade when the Ork hordes of WAAAGH! Dakkasmasha invaded the thriving system in approx. 880.M30, in which the Imperium of Man ordered the raising of what would be the very first regiments of guardsmen and military forces from Temperance to be used in the Imperial Army. Combined forces of the Solar Auxilia and those of the Luna Wolves Legion eventually repelled the Ork invasion, in addition to the populace being ever grateful of the Legiones Astartes who defended them. Over the centuries that time had passed, Temperance was able to not only repair the damage of the initial Ork invasion but assembled a substantial permanent standing to defend the system from other threats. Temperance would, however, find itself in a predicament on a scale that the populace had never seen before. Horus Lupercal, Primarch of the Luna Wolves, now renamed Sons of Horus, had betrayed his father, the Emperor of Mankind, and begins a chain of events that will lead to the fall of the Imperium. The titular "Warmaster" prepared to light the Galaxy aflame- beginning with those that still supported him. Temperance was asked to join the Warmaster's forces, and remembering their debt to the Luna Wolves, joined with Horus and the other traitors and began using their armada and resources to convince or otherwise conquer the rest of the system for the Warmaster. The success of the Warmaster would quickly end however as an armada of Ultramarines began the siege of Temperance in 012.M41 and eventually re-conquered the world in the Emperor's name. The traitors were eventually defeated at the Siege of Terra, leaving a nearly destroyed world and a bitter populace. Regimental History Long after the events of the Horus Heresy, Temperance was successfully assimilated into the Imperium of Man and began paying tithes -to which the world had none to support- and raised Regiments of the Astra Militarum instead, beginning with the Age of the Imperium in 544.M32 during the War of the Beast. Partaking in a multitude of engagements lasting until The Beheading, where they were officially disbanded as a standing Regiment. Reformed again to combat the Ur-Council of Nova Terra, they were disbanded again. Time passed once more before another reformation, this time to combat potential threats from the Twelfth Black Crusade against Abaddon the Despoiler, Warmaster of Chaos, and from then on the Tempest Bulwarks remained as a permanent standing force. By 999.M41, the Departmento Munitorum realized the combat effectiveness of the regiments from Temperance and ordered another 55 Regiments to be added to the existing 12 regiments, one having been in near non-stop combat since the Thirteenth Black Crusade began. The 21st Temperance Regiment, nicknamed "Commandant's Own" for their staunch discipline and quick thinking. They would serve as the model for all Astra Militarum Regiments that came after. As of 111.M42, there are 68 regiments of the Tempest Bulwarks that operate exclusively in the Ultima Segmentum. Notable Campaigns * War of the Beast (546.M32): 'With help from the Ultramarines, the Ultima Segmentum is defended at the end of the conflict, earning the Regiment their first real taste of combat as members of the Imperium. * '''The Beheading (599.M32): '''Once again aiding the Ultramarines, the Tempest Bulwarks begin to end the influence and remaining legacy of Drakan Vangorich within the Ultima Segmentum. Disbanded as a standing force. * 'Crusade of Blood (910-911.M32): 'A Khornate Warband offshoot of The Third Black Crusade lands on the doorstep of Temperance, causing a reformed, albeit ill-equipped and poorly disciplined Regiment of the Tempest Bulwarks to be re-founded, and eventually repel the bloodthirsty minions of Khorne. * '''The Howling (401.M34): '''Psychic backlash from the death of the Cacodominus causes the entirety of the population with a psychic potential to scream and pain and cease to exist. This is recorded as the beginning of a sense of distrust of all psychic individuals for the Tempest Bulwarks. * '''Nova Terra Interregnum (???-999.M35): '''Political action from the Ur-Council causes whatever remnants of a standing force of Tempest Bulwarks to be decommissioned in a seemingly random dictation from Nova Terra. * '''Twelfth Black Crusade (139.M41-160.M41): '''Forces of Abaddon the Despoiler begin invading the Gothic Sector, and the Tempest Bulwarks respond in kind. * '''Thirteenth Black Crusade (999.M41-000.M42): '''Bolstering the defense of Cadia, the 21st Temperance Regiment aids in the battle against the Warmaster's forces while the other 12 regiments of the Tempest Bulwarks continues to defend the Ultima Segmentum. * 'War of Redemption (000.M42-Ongoing): 'Widespread, sweeping reformations are made to the Regimental system of the Tempest Bulwarks, with the 21st "Commandant's Own" Regiment serves as the template for future regiments. Additional arms, armor, and war supplies provided by neighboring Forge Worlds and local populations. * 'Oasis of Blood (111.M42-112.M42): '''Huron Blackheart's warband of the Red Corsairs assaults the Agri-World moon of Tykaas, within the Temperance system, and quickly find the much better and larger world of Temperance, believing it ripe for the picking. Facing the full might of the Tempest Bulwarks, the Red Corsairs and their dark allies fight a rather evenly matched battle and scour the jungle flora and fauna for the Dark Gods. Calling for aid, the Novamarines chapter answers Temperance's pleas, and with the help of the Adeptus Astartes, successfully push the Renegade chapter back into the Maelstrom. Regimental Organisation Regimental Ranks Officers * '''Commandant - '''Commander-in-Chief of the Tempest Bulwarks, akin to Lord General. Uncommonly serves as Planetary Governor. Selected from all Generals and voted in by all officers. * '''General * Lieutenant General * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel - '''Highest officer rank within a Regiment. Ranks beyond become part of the Command staff and organize multiple Regiments. * '''Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant Senior Noncommissioned Officers * Sergeant Major of the Tempest Bulwarks - '''The highest enlisted rank in the Tempest Bulwarks, each is selected from all Sergeant Majors and appointed by the Commandant. Akin to a Lieutenant General in priority. * '''Sergeant Major - '''Highest enlist rank within a Regiment. * '''Master Gunnery Sergeant - '''Senior instructors and trainers, with the primary focus of ensuring combat readiness of newly raised Regiments. * '''First Sergeant * Master Sergeant Noncommissioned Officers * Gunnery Sergeant - '''Instructors and trainers for potential recruits and lower enlisted in the Tempest Bulwarks. * '''Staff Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal Enlisted * Lance Corporal * Private First Class * Private - '''Akin to Trooper. Recruitment Unlike most Imperial Worlds, Temperance does not operate on conscription, but rather the Tempest Bulwarks and all of their regiments are volunteers and/or volunteer only. The populace of Temperance is exposed to a heavy level of propaganda, however, with military service seen as the highest example of serving and/or worshipping the God-Emperor of Mankind, and not doing so is akin to calling oneself a heretic. Reserve components, Commissars, Tech-Priests, Inquisitors, and other high ranking members of the Imperium with no formal organizational command are often assigned or conscripted into Regiments when they are required or needed. Regardless, some men and women referred to as recruits in the Tempest Bulwarks, are declined for whatever reason, are then assigned to menial duties, turned into servitors in the most drastic of circumstances, and are exempted from military service in the very rare occurrence. Training Unlike most Astra Militarum Regiments, where soldiers are given basic weaponry and equipment, and perhaps trained to fire their main weapon, recruits from the Tempest Bulwarks spend on average three months training in jungle terrain, learning primarily guerilla warfare and reconnaissance, as well as leadership principles and the ability to think for themselves. What separates the Tempest Bulwarks from almost all Astra Militarum Regiments is that they are all taught how to lead from day one. Combined with a pious nature to the God-Emperor and conviction to destroy His enemies, the chain of command is almost never interrupted as all recruits are instructed on what to do and how to accomplish the task. After training, they are assigned a platoon, company, battalion, and regiment, who are then shipped off to combat. Combat Doctrine As a primarily frontline fighting force, the Tempest Bulwarks are trained, and always training, to face their enemy head on. As the backbone of the Astra Militarum, they are invaluable on the battlefield, as their ability to fight head-to-head has brought them fame and fortune, (as well as adding to their sense of arrogance and superiority) some deserved, others rewarded. Raised on a civilized jungle world teaches each Guardsman to be aware of their surroundings, and will often plan ambushes whenever possible, even on a conventional battlefield, with the ability of scouting adding to their autonomy and leadership training. Guerilla training in covert tactics and infiltration goes often hand-in-hand, with Tempest Bulwarks bred to do both. Capable of doing top-secret missions of sensitive nature and operating behind enemy lines, with their independent thinking and cocky nature being nothing but an addition to their flexibility in unorthodox situations and rigidity in traditional battlefields. Wargear * '''Temperance Pattern Lasgun - '''A modified form of the Kantrael Pattern M36 Lasrifle, the Temperance Pattern accommodates far better durability and environmental resistance than the Kantrel Pattern. * '''6 Lasgun Charge Packs - Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The charge pack varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value. * Flak Armour - The most common type of armor used by Imperial Guard forces is Flak Armour, and it is standard-issue combat gear to the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen who fight on the Emperor's behalf across the galaxy. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each suit, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations, many veterans keep using it even when offered something better. * Combat Knife - A one-handed melee weapon, a combat knife is a standard-issue fighting knife designed solely for military use by Imperial Guard troopers and intended for hand-to-hand or close combat fighting. They are secondarily designed for utility use, such as clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover or opening ammunition crates, in addition to their original role as close-quarter combat weapons. Warriors across the Imperium use combat knives as a ubiquitous back-up weapon. * Tempest Bulwarks Uniform - '''Watertight and fully enclosed aside from the helmet, the standard issue uniform keeps out a variety of bacteria and toxins prevalent on jungle worlds. * '''4 Empty Sandbags * M39 Entrenching Tool * 2''' Frag Grenades''' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. * 2 Photon Flash Grenades - Photon Flash Grenades detonate like a small star, blinding anyone nearby and bright enough to overload primitive vision protection systems. Anyone within 15 meters of a photon flash grenade when it detonates will be temporarily blinded. * 2 Smoke Grenades - Smoke grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight but are much more widely available and easier to construct. * Rucksack * Basic Toolkit * Mess Kit & Water Canteen * 3 Weeks of Rations, 1 Poor Weather Ration - '''High calorie and nutritional, many within the Tempest Bulwarks would claim eating mud and rainwater would be far more nutritious and better tasting than standard issue rations, but are thankful enough when in the field for packaged meals. * '''Blanket & Sleeping Bag * Rechargeable Lamp Pack - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so meters in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. * Grooming Kit * Identification Tags (Dog Tags) * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organization and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Notable Regiments 'Tempest Bulwarks 21st "Commandant's Own" Regiment: '''The famed regiment that took part in the Thirteenth Black Crusade and serves as the template for all Regiments that came after them. Renowned for their discipline, low casualty rate, and mission success rate, they are commanded by the Commandant himself and act as his personal Regiment and guards. '''Tempest Bulwarks 141st "Grand Old Men" Regiment: '''The longest-serving active duty Regiment, known as the ''Grand Old Men or Old Breed, the 141st have seen combat since the Twelfth Black Crusade and have been the only regiment to be disbanded and refounded in Tempest Bulwarks history. 'Tempest Bulwarks 232nd "Men of Iron" Regiment: '''Listed as a militia in official Imperial records, they are the only Tempest Bulwarks Regiment to not only never leave Temperance, but actively guard the planet as both a police force and act as the first responders for any threat that ever reaches their world. Notable Personnel * '''Commandant Yaffe Behnke - '''The 447th Commandant of the Tempest Bulwarks, Yaffe Behnke has served the Imperium valiantly for over 45 years and has currently served for 23 years as Commandant. His style of leadership is one of caution and safety, which has drawn the ire of many a Lord Generals and even has made him butt heads with some of the High Lords of Terra. * '''General Gregoriek Radenhausen - '''The oldest member of the Tempest Bulwarks still in active duty, General Radenhausen is the top frontline commander for all Tempest Bulwarks and manages the entirety of all Regiments when the Commandant is unavailable. His attitude is strict and is a very staunch believer in the Imperial Cult, and the fiercest supporter of the Ecclesiarchy in the Tempest Bulwarks. * '''Colonel Mark Miller - '''The Commander of the 141st "Grand Old Men" Regiment, he has served with distinction for over 37 years and has fought in the Thirteenth Black Crusade on Cadia against the Warmaster's forces. He is by far the most down-to-Terra commander within the Tempest Bulwarks, choosing to eat and sleep with his Regiment and act as more of a father figure than a commanding officer. * '''Major Vhass Strauss - '''One of the few Tempest Bulwarks who grew up in the jungle foliage and not a city, Major Strauss is the literal definition of no-nonsense. Inquisitive and ever on the lookout for enemies and his own soldiers, he is rumored to have never, ever, smiled. He cares deeply for the men and women who serve under him, but often times comes off as micro-managing and interfering. * '''Captain Carrick Vaiken - '''Gung-ho to the extreme, Captain Vaiken is all fun and no games when it comes to enemies, preferring to ignore all tactics, books, and general advice he gets. He is, however, very calm and collected, and all of the men and women who he commands looks up to him more as a comrade rather than a commanding officer, which can oftentimes cause trouble when in the face of completing missions. * '''Gunnery Sergeant Holdenberg - '''Nicknamed "Gunny" for his short temper, hot attitude, and partially for his rank, Gunnery Sergeant Holdenberg is the Instructor for all new Tempest Bulwark recruits who either commission as an officer or enlist as a regular trooper within the Tempest Bulwarks. Breaking them down and building them back up, his ability to train and give orders rivals that of even many of the senior officers. Regimental Appearance Tempest Bulwarks are similar to that of regular Cadian Shock Troops, with the exception of wearing a modified combat uniform, that is entirely watertight due to the conditions on Temperance being extremely wet and damp. Utilizing dark blue fatigues, grey armor, and blouses, they blend into the dark environment of the planet that almost rarely receives direct sunlight. Steel-toed boots, although uncomfortable in some conditions, are superior to that of regular Guardsmen uniforms, lasting longer and having better travel distances. Gloves are connected directly to the blouse, preventing fluids from reaching the epidermis. Additionally, Tempest Bulwarks are issues face scarfs, rather than respirators, to which they find extremely cumbersome as the moisture from jungle environments tend to fog up and be unusable. Enlisted wear their rank insignia on their gloves, while officers wear their insignias on their shoulder pads or helmets. Regimental Insignia The Regimental Insignia is comprised of a modified Palantine Aquila, a forgotten relic of time, rebellion, and treachery. Tempest pattern Lasguns, as well as white stars, are superimposed onto the wings, with a skull motif visible in the center. Regimental Identification At the time of either commission or enlistment, each Tempest Bulwark soldier is given a four-digit code that corresponds with their job. Enlisted and officer personnel related to weaponry (Weapon Specialist, Heavy Gunner, Infantry, etc.) begin with zeroes and threes, while command squads begin with ones and twos. Logistical squads begin with fives and sixes, while the number four is reserved for the 21st "Commandant's Own" Regiment. Relations Allies '''Ultramarines - '''Historical allies and both located within the Ultima Segmentum, the Tempest Bulwarks owe their existence to both the Ultramarines and partially for their uniform design, as they consider the Sons of Guilliman to not only be tactical and strategic geniuses but hold the ''Codex Astartes ''with high respect. Enemies '''Worthless Survivalists - '''Eschewing tactical and strategic benefit for their own arrogance and stupidity, the Worthless Survivalists are looked upon as -ironically as it may be- worthless. The primary reasoning behind the feud is a simple disagreement between tactics- the Worthless Survivalists operate on heavy artillery and function as a siege/mechanized infantry fighting force while the Tempest Bulwarks operate on, according to most, a complete opposite doctrine. Quotes By the Tempest Bulwarks About the Tempest Bulwarks ''Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Line Infantry Regiments Category:VerrianTheAncient